


Gainsay

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [257]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs finds out some disturbing information about Ziva and this is what happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/14/2000 for the word [gainsay](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/14/gainsay).
> 
> gainsay  
> to deny, dispute, or contradict.  
> to speak or act against; oppose.
> 
> This is for Red_Pink_Dots who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Debacle:  
> an event that ends suddenly and disastrously, often with humiliating consequences.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Gainsay

“What’s happening, Gibbs?” Ziva asked confused. 

“It’s over.” Gibbs glared.

“What are you talking about? Is DiNozzo behind this?” Ziva questioned further, completely confused as to what was going on. 

“Do not speak his name. DiNozzo is the most loyal, honest, and hardworking agent I’ve ever had. You do not have the right to gainsay his actions when yours are so much worse.” Gibbs harshly pointed at the boxes sitting on her desk, indicating that she should start packing.

“What am I being blamed for?” Ziva queried.

“Only the truth. You did conspire with Ari to kill Kate just so that you could get a spot on my team, after all.” Gibbs snarked.

“You have no proof,” Ziva protested.

“Don’t I?” Gibbs asked dangerously.

“You have nothing on me,” Ziva stated confidently.

“Oh, you have no idea what I know. You only have yourself to blame for this debacle. Now get packing. I want you gone tonight. The sight of you disgusts me.” Gibbs growled. He couldn’t believe he had ever considered her a part of the team. Tony had tried to warn him, but he hadn’t listened until it was too late. He only hoped this action would prevent Tony from leaving his team for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
